A Sealed Innocence
by Serena Tsunami
Summary: Dr. J turns Heero and Usagi into tools of war, and strips them of their humanity. He manipulates them to believe in his violent views of obtaining peace. Heero is sent on a mission, and is separated from her for years. He meets Relena, who radiates a similar innocence that Usagi once had, and slowly regains his humanity. Can he help Usagi recover hers and release her from J's grip?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon.

Rating: T (Ratings may change to M in later chapters)

Pairings: Heero/Usagi

Title: A Sealed Innocence

"Talking"

_Flashback_

(Japanese Translations)

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: PROLOGUE REVISED – NEW SCENE ADDED AT THE END!

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that the story has gone through some major revisions. I'm sure everyone is mad that I took down all of the chapters and remade the story completely. However, I promise you all that you'll really like the changes. Unfortunately, school and life took over a lot of my time and I've been working on this story on and off. Currently, I am looking for an active beta reader and if anyone is interested please send me a private message. I am looking for someone who's good at line editing and is excellent at finding redundancies. Also, in regards to the Japanese Romaji, if there is anyone who's completely fluent notices any errors, please let me know. My Japanese friend who's currently learning English tried her best to help me with it. I will post the next part as soon as it is edited and translated. Please let me know what everyone thinks!***

* * *

**Prologue**

The year is After Colony 182, June 21st. It was dawn; the morning sun had buried itself under the dark clouds, allowing very little light to get through. Rain had flooded the mountain pass like a thousand spears, destroying the homes of innocent creatures. Pine-scented trees covered the mud as its prickly leaves concealed anything that walked on their earth. A deathly silence had settled; the motionless trees and clandestine wildlife knew all too well what was to come.

Footsteps splashed as a woman well into her thirties sprinted towards the rigid road. Her clothes hung loose over her gaunt frame as she protectively held a bundle swathed in light blue in her arms. Hair radiating a dark blue trailed behind her as she ran. The woman blinked and let loose the tears from her dark purple eyes; there was no time for pain. Her brown trench coat failed miserably against the storm, while a dark brown knapsack of rationed supplies weighed heavily on her back.

_The smoke was ripped apart by the mixtures of yellow, orange and red. Repulsing fumes drifted in the air like poison. Incalescent flames were spreading rapidly, feeding on the various flammable materials in its path. Fearful cries were heard as the deafening sounds of machine gunfire and explosions echoed from all direction. Pools of thick sanguine surrounded the many lifeless bodies that lay on the titanium-coated moon. One after the other, those bearing the mark of the golden crescent moon on their identification cards were being shot down or beaten to death. Others had suffocated from the large amount of smoke and some were burned to a crisp. Those that targeted them wore green camouflage. A white armband wrapped around each of their left arms, embellishing a black inversed crescent moon. Little did the soldiers know that two bearers of the golden mark were desperately making their way to a secret passageway._

_A middle aged man with black hair and eyes was guiding his wife and baby cautiously through the labyrinth of fire. Their lab coats were torn and stained with blood, dirt and ash. One of the lenses of his black framed glasses had various cracks and he held a gun for protection. His wife cradled a light blue bundle in her arms. Her wavy hair were tangled and filled with soot. Their lungs ached from all the running and smoke. The heat was becoming unbearable, and the screams of terror made their hearts quicken._

"_Mousugu no hazuda!" (It should be up ahead!) The man said in between breaths, holding his chest in pain. He noticed his wife starting to hinder and adjusted his speed. "Mou sukoshi sakida, Ikuko! Sugu tsuku zo!" (Just a little further, Ikuko! We're almost there!)_

_Ikuko nodded with a spark of determination and once again increased her pace. "Soune, Kenji. Serenity no tame ni, watashitachi ikinakya!" (You're right, Kenji. We have to survive, for Serenity's sake!) She paused, coughing sharply from all the smoke. "Shiroi Tsukino Zaidan no tame nimo ne." (And for the sake of the White Moon Foundation.)_

"_Oretachi ha ikiruzo!" (We will survive!) Kenji reassured. His breathing made more difficult from the carbon dioxide. He took a deep breath and continued. "Himitsu turo no tonneru no saigo niha kinnkyuu no shatoru ga aruhazuda. Burakku Munn Ichizoku ha sonokotoni kanshite ha shiranai. Sorewo tukatte nigeruzo!" (The secret passage should have an emergency shuttle at the end of the tunnel. The Black Moon Clan doesn't know about it. We'll use it to escape!) _

_Ikuko nodded, but was having strong doubts of them escaping and hesitated. "Watashitachi ikino koreru koto ga dekiruno kashira?" (Will we all even be able to make it out alive?) She was terrified; mainly because she feared losing her loved ones. _

_Kenji halted and gazed into her teary-filled eyes hard with determination. "Mochiron dekirusa! Shinpai suruna!" (Of course we will! Stop worrying!) He gently placed both hands on each of her shoulders and looked at her lovingly. "Nigekitte, oretachi sannin de atarashii jinsei wo hazimerunda. Yakusoku suru!" (We'll escape and the three of us will start a new life together. I promise!) Ikuko smiled weakly in reply and nodded as they continued to run._

"_Asokoni aruwa!" (There it is!) Ikuko pointed to a spot on the metal wall at the right side of the hallway. _

_Kenji immediately searched for the concealed hand scanner with his right hand. The middle aged man started to panic when the door refused to open. He had been rubbing his hands on various parts of the wall in hopes to trigger the sensor. At each passing second, more sweat trickled down his temple. He felt his heart race when the thought of the scanner malfunctioning struck him like a thunderbolt. His stomach started to give him a regurgitating sensation. However, he refused to lose hope until his dying day. At least he knew that the walls were not only bulletproof and fireproof, but an effective place to put a secret passage._

_Ikuko patiently stood beside him trying to soothe their daughter, while using the blanket to shield the child's face from the smoke. Kenji looked to his wife and noticed her pale face and heard several footsteps coming from both directions. They were surrounded and Kenji still had not found the scanner. Her heart started to beat faster with each passing second. The violent clamour of boots on the metal floor told her their enemy was closing in on them. She watched Kenji's lips move; he was speaking, but she could not hear over the sound of her beating heart. Everything was depending on these last few moments._

_The thick metal door opened and Kenji motioned his wife to go through first. Ikuko ran inside a few feet but halted when she heard a gunshot and the sound of her beloved crying out in pain. She quickly turned around as Kenji's weak smile caused her heart to skip a beat. Her husband stood there motionless in a pool of blood, a bullet hole clearly visible in his chest. Kenji fell to his knees and panted in pain. _

"_Kenji!" Ikuko shrieked, tears started to rapidly fall from her eyes._

_Kenji coughed out blood and smiled at his wife weakly. "Ikizutsukero! Ore ha itsumo aisiteru zo, Ikuko." (Just keep on living! I'll always love you, Ikuko.) He looked into her eyes lovingly one last time and immediately shut the door to the passageway before she could stop him, separating himself from his spouse. _

"_Dame! Kenji! Ikanaide! Hitori ni shinaide! Watashitachi ha anata ga hitsuyounano! Watashi ha anata ga hitsuyounano!" (No! Kenji! Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone! We need you! I need you!) Ikuko sobbed as she fell to her knees, rapidly slamming against the thick metal door with her free hand. "Yakusoku shitajanai! Watashitachi sannin ha nigekitte, atarashii jinsei wo issyoni hajimeru tte kimetajanai!" (You just promised me! You promised the three of us would escape and start a new life together!)_

_Ikuko continued to let her tears fall, suddenly uncaring whether she lived or died. There was nothing left for her in this world. They had taken everything from her; the White Moon Foundation, her husband, her friends. Ikuko's eyes hardened with hatred, rage, and dismay. Just as she decided to give up, a squirm and a soft moan came from the bundle cradled in her arm. A spark of realization struck her at the thought of her precious daughter snuggling in her arms. For a moment, her heart was at ease. The woman held Serenity close to her chest. She felt the door pummelled by various bullets and explosives, and quickly stood up. It was only a matter of time before they broke down the door._

_Determined now to escape, if only for her daughter, Ikuko ran towards the end of the corridor until she reached a small hangar. The automatic lights illuminated the room. She briefly skimmed the area and focused at the small shuttle stationed at the center. Not wasting another second, Ikuko went inside the spacecraft and punched in a coordinate. She spotted a group of soldiers running into the hangar one after the other and opened fire. The shuttle slowly made its way towards the tunnel. Her heart beat faster as the spacecraft gained momentum. _

_She could hear the sudden sound of violent explosions filling the hangar from where the shuttle was once stationed. Smoke clouded the computer screens' cameras for a few seconds. Once the smoke cleared, she saw the entire area had been completely annihilated. The soldiers that had previously entered the room now lay lifeless on the metal floor. Ikuko smiled having realized that the hangar had been set to self-destruct upon the shuttle's departure. She closed her eyes and thanked her husband and comrades for helping her for the last time. As the shuttle flew closer to the exit, the hangar's gate opened allowing them to escape the moon's orbit. She let out a sigh and embraced her baby gently. As she slowly closed her eyes in fatigue, the shuttle hurdled through the black abyss._

_Its destination: Earth._

Three weeks had passed since that day, and the Black Moon Clan still continued their pursuit. The soldiers were always one step behind her, barely giving her enough time to catch her breath. She had snuck into a couple cities to stock up on supplies, but she never stayed long. Ikuko had lost a lot of weight from the lack of sleep and food, and the constant running. Every now and then, she would take a moment to eat and rest, or feed her daughter. Avoiding the police was necessary at every turn, for the clan had infiltrated the law enforcement of several countries.

Several pairs of footsteps sounded behind her; the men were hot on her trail. Ikuko took cover behind a bush, whispering a prayer that they would not find her or the dearly loved bundle in her arms. Eleven weapon bearing soldiers drew nearer to her hiding place, a black moon brand clearly visible on their arms.

Lightning struck the ground, followed by the familiar chorus of rumbling thunder. Each passing minute, the weather became fierce, and the strong winds shook the trees violently. Raindrops crystallized, piercing the air. It was evident that a hurricane was on the way.

The soldiers were having difficulty holding their ground. Lightning collided with a tree a few feet away, followed by the crackling of thunder. The impact created a spark of fire on its bark and quickly enveloped the entire tree. Seconds later, the tree keeled over and fell near the soldiers. One of them had caught fire on his back. He let out a scream, quickly diving to the ground and rolled. Some of the men ran to help their comrade put the fire out and guided him to safety. Fog was thickening and the temperature rapidly dropped as they continued their hunt. The commanding officer stopped abruptly, his soldiers following suit.

"Damn it! The weather's becoming unbearable!" The commanding officer exclaimed, trying to shield himself from the storm. He eyed his soldiers that stood in two single files and ordered. "Notify the base that a hurricane is approaching the vicinity. We'll have to continue our search tomorrow."

"Right away sir!" One of the soldiers obeyed and saluted. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and proceeded to contact their base.

The officer ordered, signalling his men to turn back. "Move out!" They all obeyed and ran in two single files from whence they had come.

With terrified-filled eyes, Ikuko decided to wait a little longer in case they returned. The snow continued to fall, sticking on her trench coat. A soft, innocent cry sounded from beneath the blanket. The woman rubbed the child's back hoping to prevent her from crying. She feared the child's loud cries would draw unwanted attention. After a few moments, the child became silent, and the woman let out a relieved sigh. A cold gasp of wind blew towards her as she shivered to keep warm. She slowly stood up and continued towards her destination with one thought in her mind; finding shelter for her baby. The snow turned to hail, pelting the ground and her skin harder, and the wind rougher. She ran for what seemed like an eternity until a small building appeared in the distance.

With what little strength she had left, she ran towards the small building with the words 'The Children's Orphanage' engraved on the front. She burst open the doors, startling the young brunette at the front desk. A white light blinded Ikuko momentarily as she took a few steps inside. As her eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness, she spotted the surprised woman, who wore a maroon, no-nonsense uniform. However, her hazel eyes and smile were kind. A small name tag on her left breast read '岩倉静香' (Iwakura Shizuka) in large Calibri font Kanji.

Ikuko carefully removed her daughter's blanket and kissed her child's forehead. Hugging her beloved daughter for the last time, she gently placed the baby on the floor and held the fabric tightly. The child let loose unhappy cries at the loss of her mother's heat. Before Shizuka could say anything, Ikuko dashed back through the front doors and ran off into the storm with the blanket clutched in her fingers. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran as far away from the orphanage as possible. She had left her only reason for existing in that orphanage; her precious Serenity, her most cherished memory.

Shizuka blinked in confusion and took a glimpse at the door. She stood up and stared at the wailing baby on the floor, then quickly went to pick her up. A little distraught, Shizuka gazed through the window in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the forlorn woman who had left the baby. Unfortunately, Ikuko was long gone, and the storm had already made it impossible to see clearly. She sighed. This situation was vexing. For what reason could the woman have left behind her child? She cradled the mysterious child in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

The child looked to be about a year or so old and Japanese origin. Shizuka noticed the golden blonde curls tied up into two pigtails, imitating the appearance of a bunny. The child's light pink clothing was surprisingly dry. Embroidered on the front was a picture of a fluffy white rabbit making rice cakes on the moon. The baby's eyes were tightly closed from the constant wailing.

What interested the brunette the most were the two bandages that formed an 'X' on the center of the baby's forehead. Concerned that the child might have gotten injured, Shizuka gently lifted the bandage and revealed a golden upright crescent moon that glowed brightly beneath it. Her eyes widened as questions flooded her mind. The brunette heard footsteps coming towards her, as she quickly put the bandage back on the child. She decided that it would be best if she kept it a secret from everyone until she figured out what that was. The footsteps belonged to one of the workers that wore the same uniform as her.

"Daijobu desuka, Shizuka-san?"(Is everything alright, Miss Shizuka?) The worker asked in confusion and stared at the howling baby in Shizuka's arms. "Nanika otetsudai shimasyouka?" (Shall I help you with anything?)

Shizuka was a little agitated upon the worker's entry and looked at the child sadly. "Doa no maede josei no hito ga konoko wo oite ittanoyo." (A woman left her in front of the door.) She sighed, while rocking the bundle soothingly and turned her attention to the woman. "Watashi ga nanika kanojo ni iumaeni, nigetano. Sorede kodomo ha nakiyamanaiwa." (Before I was able to say anything to her, she fled. Now the child won't stop crying.)

"Sugoku zannen dawa. Mada akachan nanoni." (That's very unfortunate. She's still a baby too.) The worker paused and looked at the child sadly. "Sigoto ga tsudukerareru youni, watashi nimo tetsudawasete kudasai. Nakiyamasete, kodomobeya ni tsureteikimasu." (Let me help you with her so you can continue your work. I'll try to calm her down, and then put her inside the toddler's room.) The worker offered with a smile.

Shizuka glanced at the child's bandage with an uncertain look. She was worried that the woman might remove the bandage and panic from seeing the mysterious light. If worst comes to worst, she might cause an uproar in the orphanage and attract the press. "Arigatou! Kodomo beya ni tsurete ikumaeni omutsu wo kaetene." (Thank you! Please change her diaper before you put her in the toddler's room.) Worried she might ask about the bandage, she continued in hopes the worker would not ask anything else. "Atamani kizuga arukara kiwotsuketene. Houtai wo mou harikaetakara, shinpai suru hitsuyou ha naiwa. Tonikaku, atode yousuwo mitekuwa." (She also has a small cut on her forehead so be gentle. I already replaced the bandage on her forehead so you don't have to worry about it. Anyways, I'll come down in a bit to check up on her.)

"Wakarimashita, gambarimasu!" (Alright, I'll do my best!) Without asking further questions, the worker nodded and carefully took the golden blonde from Shizuka's arms.

After the worker left with the baby, Shizuka went back to her desk at the front and pulled out an empty profile for the new orphan. There was not any information on the child, which irritated her a little. She decided to just name the child herself and write up a few rough estimates on the rest. It was not required to fill out the entire paper. All that was needed to be kept on file was the child's name, sex, date of birth, race, and arrival date.

Since she did not know her date of birth, Shizuka decided to put the prior year of today's date as her birth date; After Colony 181, June 21st. Finally, all that was left to fill out was the name of the orphan. Shizuka thought for a while about what name to give her. She remembered that the picture embroidered on the child's clothes and smiled. The thought of rabbits on the moon amused her. When she was a child, her mother used to tell her the story of a white rabbit living on the moon and making rice cakes. She smiled in remembrance and wrote the name '月野うさぎ' (Tsukino Usagi). The brunette let out an overjoyed smile at the name she came up with and quickly put Usagi's profile away. She hoped the worker that took Usagi had not removed the bandage. Smiling, she made her way to the toddler's room. On her way, she saw one of the supervisors running towards her with a stressed out expression.

In the toddler's room, one of the young boys was quietly sitting alone in the corner and hugging his knees. He had chocolate brown hair, shaped in a mushroom cut, and appeared to be around the age of two. His nationality was Japanese and he had already been living at the orphanage for a year. The child wore a white shirt with an imprint of a golden sun wearing black sunglasses, and matching forest green shorts and shoes.

His innocent Prussian blue eyes had been quietly observing the orphans while they played with the toys, kids and supervisors. The room was fairly small. It was filled with various children's toys, scattered picture books, colouring books, stuffed animals, balls, barbies, action figures, etc. There were three supervisors assigned to the toddler's room. Some of the children were intimidated by the thunder and were being soothed by the supervisors. The floor was covered by a crimson red carpet and the two windows each had dark red curtains, and white blinds. There were two mahogany doors that were side by side each other, in which they both led to the hallway.

The doors opened and one of the workers came in with an unfamiliar crying golden blonde. Two of the supervisors in the room quickly came to help the worker soothe the little one, but to no avail. The worker was gently rubbing the child's back and swaying her body back and forth. Nothing would silence the child. The supervisors were becoming irritated and one went to call Shizuka. After about twenty minutes of trying, the doors opened a second time and Shizuka walked in.

Prussian blue eyes gazed at the brunette in curiosity and watched as she confidently walked towards the loud noise. Her actions confused him because she did not come into the toddler's room often, and then buried his face on his knees. He saw her dismiss the two supervisors and watched as they went back to looking after the other kids. Shizuka looked at the baby and then at the woman she entrusted the child to.

"Usagi ga onaka shuiteru hazuyo. Kittchin ni itte atatakai miruku wo mottekurune." (Usagi must be hungry. I'll go get a bottle of warm milk from the kitchen.) The brunette told the worker and proceeded to the kitchen.

Shizuka returned after a short while with a warm bottle of milk in her hand. She took the child from the worker's arms and let Usagi suck the silky white liquid out of the bottle. After a few moments, the child relaxed. Shizuka thanked the worker and told her to leave the rest to her. The worker nodded and left the room.

As Usagi continued to drink the milk, she opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar brunette. Shizuka was met with the most innocent ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. She gave Usagi a warm smile as the child stared at her intensely. The brunette eyed the bandage and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. She then rocked the child soothingly until she was facing the window and her back was facing the supervisors. When it was safe to do so, she gently removed the bandage from her forehead. To her surprise, the crescent moon was nowhere to be found. There were no traces of, there having ever been a marking on that smooth porcelain forehead. Shizuka wondered if she had hallucinated the entire thing. She thought for a moment and concluded that she had been working too hard.

When Usagi finished drinking the milk, Shizuka patted the baby's back until she let out a soft burp-like sound. Only moments later, Usagi released a piercing cry. Shizuka's eyes widened as the centre of her forehead started to glow brightly. The crescent moon formed on the middle of her forehead. Panicking, Shizuka quickly covered the symbol with the bandage in hopes that the supervisors had not noticed the glow. One of the supervisors worriedly came up to her and asked the brunette if everything was alright. She waited for the supervisor to comment on the light, but she never did. Realizing that she had not seen the bright light, Shizuka nodded with a sigh of relief and continued to calm the little bunny down.

Shizuka did not understand what would make this child cry so much. They did everything by the book; changed her diapers, cleaned her, fed her, rocked her, etc. Not to mention, a crescent moon is not suppose to magically appear on a baby's forehead. Shizuka thought that maybe the child was exposed to radiation and started to worry about the other children. The brunette wondered if she should contact the authorities to investigate the child's background and that mysterious woman. She dismissed the thought and decided to figure it out later.

The Prussian blue eyed boy had been watching both Usagi and Shizuka's every movements. He felt something out of the ordinary was happening since it was usually quiet in the room. Only the children's voices that were playing were usually heard. The event piqued his curiosity. He blinked in confusion at the bright yellow light that quickly disappeared in a split second.

After Usagi's fell asleep in Shizuka's arms, the room was finally at peace from the racket the new orphan caused. Usagi had ended up falling asleep in exhaustion from the amount of energy she had burned. The Prussian blue eyed boy watched as Shizuka let out a sigh of relief. He gazed at the brunette, as she quietly left the room with the child on her shoulders. That was the last time the young boy saw the two for the rest of the day.

The year is After Colony 182, July 5th. Shizuka was sitting at the front desk typing up some of the paperwork. Her work was behind schedule because of the hassle Usagi had been putting her through. During the past two weeks, Usagi continued her stressful tantrums, which ate up a lot of her time. She volunteered to take complete responsibility on the child because she was worried that the other workers would find out about the crescent moon. Luckily, the workers and supervisors did not question her decision and instead were relieved at the reduced workload. The radio played in the background, and Shizuka had it set to her favourite news station. This station would sometimes talk about what goes on in space and the colonies, which interested her greatly. Shizuka paid no attention to what the reporter was saying until she heard a particular name.

"Kesa, Shiroi Tsukino Zaidan no noukagakusya, Tsukino Ikuko ga kawagishi de shitai ga ukanderu tokorowo hakken saremashita. Sono josei ha samazamana kirikizu ya utimi nadokara muzanni tataki korosareta moyou. Tsukino Ikuko ga ihouziken ni kakawtteiru musumega irunodeha naika toiu uwasaga hiromatteimasu. Sikashinagara, konojikenni kanshiteno katai shouko ga arimasendesita. Tyousakanha nisyuukannmae ni okita Munraito kichi toiu saikinnno higekiteki jikenni kono josei ni nanika kankei shiteirunodeha naikato miteimasu. Shiroi Tsukino Zaidan ha kampekini kampai shiteiru. Shiroikiba deno terorisuto no saikinnno kougekide, tsukideno jiken ga sorede okita toiukotoga shinjiru riyuuninatta." (Earlier today, Ikuko Tsukino, one of the head scientists of the White Moon Foundation, was found dead floating on a riverbank. The woman appeared to have been brutally beaten to death due to the various cuts and bruises all over her body. There has been a rumour going around about Ikuko Tsukino having a daughter that was involved in illegal experiments. However, there was no solid evidence regarding this matter. Investigators believe that the woman's death had something to do with the recent tragedy that happened two weeks ago on the Moonlight base. The White Moon Foundation had been completely massacred. Due to the recent terrorist attacks from the White Fang, it gave reasons to believe that the incident on the moon was caused by them.) The reporter explained.

She turned off the radio and sat there in silence until the reporter's words sunk in. Her eyes widened in horror at the information. Images of the day that mysterious woman left Usagi in her care had flashed through her mind. She thought about the crescent moon that appeared on Usagi's forehead, and realized how much it resembled the well-known symbol of the White Moon Foundation. Quickly pulling out all of Usagi's documents, she promptly took out a lighter and completely burned the papers. Shizuka then opened Usagi's files on the computer and deleted the files one by one. She decided to keep it a secret from the other employees, and vowed to protect Ikuko's daughter at any cost.

* * *

The year is After Colony 182, July 26th. Usagi still carried out her nerve-racking tantrums. When she was beyond control, Shizuka was always the one that calmed her down. Each day, she changed the bandages on her forehead to avoid arousing any suspicion. The staff assumed the child was healing from a minor wound. Believing there had to be some toy out there that would interest the little one, she refused to give up on the challenges that were in store for her.

Shizuka noticed one of the workers bring a large, bin of recently donated toys into the toddler's room. Holding the child with her right arm, she rummaged through the limited variety of balls, cars, dolls, blocks, action figures, crayons and knickknacks. Hidden underneath a pile of crayons was a purple box that caught her interest. Sealed inside was a brand new doll with long blond pigtails tied into two buns, and she wore a flashy bodysuit that resembled a girl's school uniform. Scrawled in large letters across the front of the box were the words 'Sailor Moon'. Shizuka's smiled with content, and abruptly removed the doll from the package.

The Prussian-eyed boy secretly took repeat glances at the two from the same corner he always sat in. He had taken a genuine interest in Usagi, since he saw that strange light. Not to mention, the brunette devoted most of her time to the infant. He gazed at the two with his impeccable eyes, as Shizuka placed her on the carpet. He heard the brunette speak with a squeaky voice, and wave the doll in front of the child.

"Zutto naiterundattara, asobasete agenaiwayo!" (If you keep on crying, I won't let you play with me!) Shizuka exclaimed, and wiggled the doll in the air in an awkward dance. Usagi immediately stopped crying, and blinked her tears away.

Shizuka smiled in success and continued, "Ai to Seigi no, sera fuku bishoujo senshi! Sera Munn! Tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo!" (For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!)

Her ocean blue eyes stared at the doll with curiosity, and she blinked again. Pulling out the pile of blocks, Shizuka built a small tower and kicked the blocks with the doll's leg, "Sera kiku!" (Sailor kick!) Usagi let out a shy giggle at her remark, urging Shizuka to go on. Excitement enveloped the brunette as she quickly grabbed a few toy monsters, and had Sailor Moon kick them too. Shizuka's smile was warm and inviting, as she held out the doll and waited for the blond to reach out and take it.

The little bunny strenuously reached for the doll. Her hand shook, and it appeared as if she was not able to tell how far the object was from her. When she tried to grab the doll, she would repeatedly miss. Concern was written all over the brunette's face, as she stared at Usagi's now tearful eyes. She let out a daunting sigh, and gave her the doll. An excited giggle eased the brunette's anxiety, and she smiled warmly at the baby.

Usagi played with the doll and the toy monsters the way Shizuka had done. The brunette observed Usagi's arduous efforts to pick up the blocks and build a small tower. She confirmed Usagi's defective motor abilities, and stared at her with pitied eyes. Feeling helpless, she patted the child's head with a benevolent smile. Usagi's innocent giggle made her heart ache at the thought of the difficulty she would have finding a family. Shizuka searched the room for more toys, and noticed the Prussian eyed boy staring at them.

When the Prussian eyed boy noticed her gaze, he quickly averted his eyes. He shyly glanced at the woman again, and noticed her walking towards him. Slightly panicked, he tightly hugged his knees and stared at the floor. Shizuka sat in front of him and smiled gently.

"Heero, Usagi-chan to asobitai?" (Heero, do you want to play with Usagi?) Shizuka asked softly as Heero shyly looked down at his knees. The brunette smiled lovingly, "Zettai Heero mo issyoni asobitai daroune. Nande kikanaino?" (I'm sure she'll want to play with you too. Why don't you ask her?)

Heero did not utter a sound, and continued to hug his knees. He buried his face into his lap and refused to move. Shizuka hung her head and sighed with disappointment. Ever since Heero came to the orphanage, he had duct taped himself to this corner every time the children were brought here. The supervisors did not pay much attention to him because he never caused any trouble. Some of the staff had started to wonder if he was mute, since he never made a sound. Shizuka waited a few more minutes for the child to react. To her dismay, he did not budge.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am eager to know everyone's opinions on the various changes. Please let me know what you all think! Originally, the prologue is supposed to be about 20,000 words. However, I found a way to ease you into the back story. I will be posting chapter one as soon as my friend finished translating the passages. I would like to give special thanks to my friends, flynnflam and Enigma-Nemisis for taking the time to beta read this story. I also would like to thank Wilhelm in helping me out with plot ideas. Last but not least, I would like to give my thanks to my friend Yuka Takahashi for helping me out with the Japanese translations. Each of these people spent countless hours helping me throughout years and I'm eternally grateful!

Also, please be advised that my updates won't be frequent because they have to go through translations and beta readers.***


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon.

Rating: T (Ratings may change to M in later chapters)

Pairings: Heero/Usagi

Title: A Sealed Innocence

"Talking"

_Flashback_

(Japanese Translations)

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: SCENE ADDED IN THE PROLOGUE. PLEASE READ THE LAST SCENE OF THE PROLOGUE BEFORE YOU READ CHAPTER ONE.

Hi everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update. Better late than never, right? I kept changing things around in the last minute. I also had to wait for my friends to finish editing and translating the Japanese portions. Just a little warning, there's a little bit of gore in this chapter. For those of you that can't handle it, please feel free to skip those parts. Anyways, enjoy!***

* * *

**Chapter One**

The year is After Colony 199, February 27th. A young man was rapidly typing on his black laptop. He had been checking his e-mails and reading up on current events. His spiky bangs veiled his emotionless Prussian blue eyes exposing his monotone and serious disposition. The room was clean and organized, which radiated his tendency for perfection.

His window was left ajar, as he listened to the soothing sounds of branches move and sway with their cohort of leaves streaming behind them. A cool breeze brushed his forest green tank top that loosely tucked into his dark blue pants, and caressed his robust complexion. He grunted at the stiff sensation of his legs and stood up to stretch, showing off a pair of green skater shoes.

A sudden gust of wind pushed the window open, bustled the crimson curtains, and filled the warm bedroom with a burst of cold air. Moans echoed in the wind and sent a chill down his spine. A second gust swept his school notes from the mahogany desk, and scattered them across his hardwood floor. He glared at the mess, shut the window, and looked over the grounds of Infinity University's Residence for anything peculiar.

After confirming that there was nothing out of the ordinary, he went to clean up the mayhem. He let his gaze roam his bedroom; glazing over its cream-painted wall, and pinpointed the location of his notes. There were some paper overtop his king-sized bed, his two glass night tables, the mini fridge, and in front of the door of his small walk-in closet. Organizing his notes as he picked them up, he noticed a very old and faded photo, sitting on his black chair. A blonde, with hair tied into two buns, had her arms linked with the younger image of himself.

His eyes focused on the blonde, who wore a long sleeveless ball gown that reached her ankles, revealing her glittery pink dress shoes. Sparkling white tulle covered a lengthier layer of pink satin. Wrapped around her waist was a magenta ribbon tied into a big bow on the back of her dress. She was tightly hugging a large white backpack, shaped like a white bunny, and a 'Sailor Moon' doll. Shaken at the image, he felt his heart ache as though a dagger savagely stabbed it. Bringing his hand into a tight fist, he crumpled the image, as a forgotten memory crept into his thoughts.

"_Nii-chan, issyoni asobitai!" (Big brother, I want to play together!) A perky blonde squeaked in excitement, and grabbed the five year old Heero Yuy's arm._

Heero glared at his fist again, and tossed the picture into the trash. Erasing the girl from his thoughts, he situated his school notes back in their place. His gaze turned to the clock, and he realized how late it was. He had skipped dinner, and was feeling peckish. The cafeteria accommodated the students 24/7; however, he did not feel like walking across campus. He heard a soft knock coming from the living room door and groaned in discontent. Closing the lid of his laptop, he went to open the door and was met by a feminine figure, holding a tray of warm food.

His eyes softened at a woman, swathed with mid-length light brown hair, standing gracefully at the door. Her body was curvaceous and softly inflated, with hardly a muscle in sight. She wore the school's uniform; a pale pink blouse with a frilly turtle-neck tucked into a green checkered skirt that just reached her ankles, showing off a pair of smart maroon heels. The blouse was covered from neck to trim, by a buttoned up maroon blazer revealing her reserved personality.

"We waited for you at dinner, but you didn't show. Is everything alright?" Concern was evident in her Nile blue eyes.

He nodded and cocked an eyebrow at the tray. A shy smile carved itself on to her lips as she spoke again, "I thought you'd be hungry so I brought you some dinner."

A smirk formed on his lips and he motioned to her to enter. Her smile widened as she handed him the tray and walked inside. "Our essay is due next week and I still haven't started it! I've been too busy to work on it." The woman sighed in frustration, and rubbed her temples. She spoke again and asked, "What have you been up to lately? Have you started on your essay yet?"

Heero grunted, and nodded with a smirk, as she rolled her eyes and continued, "Of course you have. Do you always have to be Mr. Perfect?" She said smugly, and stuck out her tongue with a giggle.

They sat in his living room on a set of burgundy sofas across from each other. Mounted to the wall and hovering over the seating area, was a 52-inch flat screen television over an electric fireplace. Heero placed his dinner on the round, glass coffee table. He watched her pick up his newspaper from a square glass table, and read the front page headline.

"Black Moon Success Enters Next Phase in Human Genetic Enhancement." She said out loud in interest, and skimmed through the article.

Heero's eyes narrowed at her words, which had gone unnoticed to his friend. He listened to her intently, as he ate his meal in silence.

"I think I'm going to write about the Black Moon Clan. They're recognized throughout all the colonies and the earth, so finding sources will be a synch!" She smiled with relief, content about her choice.

He tightly clenched his fists at her topic of choice and glared at the newspaper. The woman noticed his glare and blinked, "Is there something the matter Heero? Did I steal your topic? You know, I don't mind finding something else." She giggled and paused. His eyes softened at her sweet voice, and he shook his head. "Well then, it's settled! I'm going to write about the Black Moon Clan!" Heero grunted to himself.

With a warm smile engraved on her lips, she asked, "How far away are you from finishing your essay? Maybe we can finish both of ours together!" Her eyes shined with a ray of hope.

He stared at his food, averting his eyes, as she narrowed her own, "Let me guess, you already finished it!" He nodded slowly. "Oh well, I guess I'll do it myself. Maybe next time!" She pouted with envy, and gently tossed a feathered pillow at his head.

Heero grinned and blocked the impact with his hand. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. He lightly chuckled at her and popped the last cherry tomato in his mouth.

She pouted again and exclaimed, "Heero! I want to hear your voice!" Heero's eyes slightly widened at her words, and forgotten memories came racing back.

_The year is After Colony 185, April 13th. Heero and a blonde haired girl were happily playing in the children's playroom. She was imitating her hero, 'Sailor Moon', and beating up little toy monsters. Heero had been quietly building several towers with blocks for her to destroy. _

_He still had not uttered a sound. It was always his best friend that spoke and laughed, while he would listen. She frequently tried to pressure him into speaking by pouting, and complaining that friends should converse with each other. In response, he would always look away, or pretend that he did not hear, causing her to end up in a bad mood and cross her arms._

"_Nii-chan! Anata no koega kikitaiwa!" (Big brother! I want to hear your voice!) She pouted, as Heero continued to build his towers._

_A brunette entered the room holding a big brown box filled with new toys. She heard Usagi's little comment and scolded her, "Usagi-chan, hitoni kyousei suru koto ha yokunai kotoyo. Ayamarinasai!" (Usagi, it's not nice to force people. Apologize!)_

_Heero and Usagi's ears perked upon hearing the sound of the woman's voice, and immediately gave the brunette their complete attention. "Shizuka-san!" (Miss Shizuka!) Usagi exclaimed, and turned her attention back to him with her arms still crossed. "Gomennasai nii-chan! Demo, yappari nii-chan no koega kikitaiwa" (I'm sorry big brother! But, I still want to hear your voice!)_

_Shizuka sighed at her persistence and said, "Heero ga jumbi ga dekitara hanasuwayo. Mou chotto matte agenasai!" (Heero will talk when he's ready. Just give him some time.)_

_They watched her empty a mountain of toys beside the toy chest. "Wakattawa, matsuwa," (Okay, I'll wait.) Usagi replied, eying the toys in a trance. _

_Shizuka patted the child's head with a smile, "Iikone." (That's a good a girl.) She glanced at them one last time, and left the room._

_The other orphans had already begun to tug from the large tower in excitement, which was twice the size of the towers that Heero would always build. The heap of toys had become unstable and was seconds away from keeling over. Usagi focused on the monster figures, and had not noticed the pile wobble. _

_Heero watched as Usagi stumbled towards the teetering tower of toys." Panic struck him like a thunderbolt, as he repeatedly jumped and waved his arms in the air to get her attention. His lips moved, and only air would blow out. A whispered stutter hissed, and grew louder with each second. He took a deep breath and tried again with all his might._

"_Usako!" He shouted with a scratchy voice, arms sprawled in the air._

_She halted and turned to face him, "Shyabettawa!" (You talked!) Usagi squeaked, and pointed at him. _

_Heero's eyes shot to the floor. His confidence level plummeted when he could not pronounce her name. Usagi's lips widened into a huge smile, and she ran towards him. When they touched, the pile of toys collapsed with a loud thump. Usagi turned her gaze to the scattered toys and blinked. She tilted her head, and then faced him with a smug smile. Shizuka suddenly burst opened the door carrying a digital camera._

_He glanced at the blonde, and relaxed when he saw her excited smile. She gently tugged his shirt, and gave him one of the toy monsters that she had picked. He blinked and took the toy with a smile, as they continued their game in silence._

_Wanting to hear her voice, he shrugged and glanced at her. Laughing would have done the trick, but she refused to utter a sound. Heero saw the disappointment in her eyes, and stared at the floor in shame. With a rush of courage, he took a deep breath and tried again._

"_Usako?" He stuttered with a strained voice._

_Her eyes shot up again, "Nii-chan ga mata syabettawa!" (Big brother talked again!) Heero smiled with confidence from her excitement, as she urged him again, "Nanika hokano koto itte! Motto anata no koega kikitaiwa!" (Say something else! I want to hear your voice again!)_

_He glanced at Usagi hesitantly, and asked. "Nani nitsuite hanashitai?" (What do you want to talk about?) Heero spoke slowly, articulating each word. _

_Shizuka had been listening intently, and she clapped her hands loudly. "Ne? Jumbiga dekitara hanasutte ittadesyo? Yoku yattawa Heero!" (See? I told you that Heero would speak when he's ready. Good job Heero!) His cheeks were tinted red from her praise, and he shyly looked down._

"_Shizuka-san! Nii-chan ni motto hanasuyouni itte!" (Miss Shizuka! Tell big brother to speak more!) She pleaded with a pout._

"_Usagi-chan! Watashi ga maeni ittadesyo? Hito ni kyousei sityaikenai desyo." (Usagi! What did I tell you before? You shouldn't force people to do things.) Shizuka scolded and furrowed her eyebrow._

"_Gomen ne nii-chan!" (Sorry big brother!) __Said Usagi and bit her lip, shooting her gaze to the floor. _

_Heero stared at her blinked, and smiled. "Wakatta, boku ga motto hanashuyouni suruwa," (Okay, I'll try to talk more.) he said slowly. _

_Usagi squealed, and squashed him with a big hug. Heero stared at her with wide eyes, his cheeks tinted crimson, as he hugged her back. Shizuka watched them embrace, and turned on her digital camera. They turned their impeccant gaze towards the lens__es__, as the brunette pressed the little shutter. Rubbing their eyes from the flash, they tilted their heads, and blinked at her. One of the workers walked into the room, and called the brunette. They informed her that a family at the front desk was interested in adopting._

_Shizuka let out a sigh, and knelt so her eyes were level with Heero's, "Heero, watashi ha anata wo sugoi hokorini omouwa!" (Heero, I'm so proud of you!) She smiled at him lovingly, and hugged him. He blushed, and turned his gaze to his shoes as she chuckled, "Moshi kasitara kondo watashi no namaega ierukamosirenaiwa." (Maybe next time you'll be able to say my name.) Shizuka said happily, and left the room. _

_They laughed and continued to play together._

Heero was in deep thought, as the brown-haired woman sat beside him. She rested her soft hand on his shoulder, and said with delicacy, "Heero? Are you alright?" Her warm touch startled him, as he stared deep into her eyes. She could feel her cheeks burning from his gaze and stuttered, "You looked like you were lost in your own world."

He smiled, and caressed her cheek. "Thank you, Relena." He spoke with a monotone.

Relena's eyes danced at his touch. She felt as if her cheeks would melt ice, as she averted her gaze and stared at the floor, "It was my pleasure." Relena could feel his gaze boring down at her and snuck a glance at his lips.

Heero caught her glance, and grinned. He slowly leaned forward, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest." Relena nodded with her face flustered.

He walked her to the door with his hand resting on her waist. Relena turned to face him one last time, and said with a perky smile, "Goodnight, Heero." He nodded, bidding her good night, and watched her saunter off.

Heero shut the door behind him, and went to grasp the newspaper. His Prussian eyes glared with hatred at the headline; the blonde from the photo was still fresh in his mind. Hammering the newspaper on to the sofa, he sprinted to his closet. Briskly shifting his possessions around, he spotted a box wrapped in silver, embellished with a gold ribbon folded into a bow, hidden in the corner. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he grabbed the box. Massaging his temples, he shoved it into his pocket, and glanced at the clock. He grabbed a black bag filled with silver senbon needles, and left his dorm.

For Relena's sake, he desperately wanted to forget. He needed to sever his memories of the past; and he was going to do it the only way he could.

* * *

The year is After Colony 199, February 27th. Darkness consumed the heavens aside from the vibrant glow of the midnight sun. The stars sparkled like tiny fireflies, as nocturnal creatures began the hunt for their prey. A cool breeze swayed the trees, releasing the fresh aroma of nature's bringing. The eerie sound of owls hooting their song alarmed those that trespassed in their territory.

Buried in the bustling trees sat a two story building sitting at the bottom of a steep hill. A brick wall surrounded the entire building, connecting to a metal gate at the front of the entrance. The structure had several hidden surveillance cameras and many armed sentries, each bearing the mark of the Black Moon, spread throughout the outer perimeter. Undetected by the guards, a masked figure vigilantly stared at the building from within the shadows.

The mysterious figure studied the sentries' every movement. He memorized the locations, and blind spots of all external surveillance cameras. His hollowed mask, white as snow, exposed a pair of blue eyes with an intent to kill. A large symbol - two crescent shapes of silver and black diagonally intertwined – sat over the right eye of the mask. His pitch black jumpsuit hugged his lean body, blending exceptionally into the night.

Crouching beside a large generator, he clenched his fists as four silver senbon sat in between the fingers of his black gloves. A fire escape was guarded by four marching soldiers, armed with assault rifles. He analyzed the area, and noted the jagged rocks and green Jeep on opposite ends of each other, near the door. His grip on the needles tightened, as he crept towards the rocks. The soldiers' backs faced him, and he took this opportunity to bolt towards the vehicle. Swerving within the blind spots of the surveillance cameras, he swiftly whipped the needles at their necks' most vital artery with incredible accuracy. Hoarse moans sounded, as blood oozed down their collars, and their lifeless bodies collapsed to the ground. The corpses were dragged by their feet inside the cramped fire escape, as he adjusted his vision to coincide with the dimmed lighting.

A labyrinth of corridors, and a series of automatic doors were patrolled by various soldiers. He kept himself pressed towards the wall; often leaping from side to side to avoid the cameras' gaze, and going in and out of unlocked rooms to avoid the soldiers. His pace increased until he came to an immediate stop in front of a locked door.

Engraved across the centre in bold font were the words 'Surveillance Room'. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard muffled voices coming from inside. He pulled out a small, touch screen decryption device from his black utility belt, and attached it onto a keypad beside the door. The device computed a series of algorithms until a switch flicked. He removed the device, and readied his weapon as the door opened.

Three sentries had their backs facing the door and their gazes locked onto the many computer screens. The sound of the door closing drew their attention, and they spun to face their intruder. A sinister mask stared back at them from shapeless shadows. Before they could retaliate, he whipped his needles at their necks, and their bodies went limp.

He glazed at the sight of blood trickling down their necks, as his emotionless eyes sparked a hint of pleasure. Turning their chairs back to face the computer screens, he hacked the security system, and disabled all the surveillance cameras and alarms. He opened a file containing a map of the building, and examined it thoroughly. His photographic memory allowed him to memorize the layout with a single glance. A secret passage to the basement, near the east sector of the main floor, caught his interest. After pinpointing where the soldiers patrolled, he quickly uploaded the month-old camera footage to replace the live footage, and proceeded to the main floor.

Scientists wearing the symbol of the Black Moon on their left arm were scrambling around, due to an experiment malfunction. He hid behind a corner and observed them in interest. The laboratory was in ruin, and they were rushing to save the remaining fetuses from the toxins. More guards patrolled the halls, and assisted with salvaging all the heavy equipment and chemicals.

The head scientist was ordering both the scientists and guards instructions. He exclaimed, "Hurry, we need to transfer the fetuses into separate test tubes as soon as possible! We can't afford to let any of them die!"

"Yes sir!" The scientists replied in unison, racing towards the laboratory across the hall.

One of the soldiers that carried bottles of chemicals spoke, "Where do you want these chemicals put?"

The head scientist replied in frenzy, "Put that back where you got it and immediately go to the wash station to be examined for any contagions and infections!"

The guard swallowed hard at his orders, "Right away sir!" He exclaimed and sprinted to the nearest wash station.

The masked man waited until the halls were clear, and dashed as fast as he could from the area. As he zigzagged through the hallways, he searched each room for combustible materials to rig. He wanted to plant some explosives near them in as many laboratories he could find, and use the flammable chemicals as a fuel for a huge explosion. Noticing a fatigued soldier casually marching in his direction, he hid himself inside a dark room and watched.

A mouse squiggled inside the room, and rammed into one of the containers on top the counter. They fell to the floor, causing the soldier to spin towards the direction of the noise; his eyes rested on the door.

He stared through the window for movement and spoke, "Who goes there?!" The soldier pointed his gun at the door, and walked towards it.

The masked figure narrowed his eyes, and readied his needles, as he waited for him to enter. As the door opened, he covered the soldier's mouth, and harshly pulled him in by the collar. The soldier squirmed and let out a muffled scream, as he shoved two needles through his neck. He chucked his body into the corner and continued his search.

Faint voices coming from one of the laboratories sparked his interest. Peeking through the window of the door, he saw eight scientists wearing white biohazard suits. Multiple test tubes were aligned against the walls containing fetuses in their last stages of development. He observed the scene with interest, as two of the scientists each carried a premature grown test tube baby in their arms, and placed them onto a large table. Another scientist held two syringes in his hand and walked towards them. One syringe filled with dark purple liquid, and the other with a dark grey, were each separately injected inside the infants. They observed the subjects for a few moments, and waited for something to happen.

The baby given the dark purple liquid reacted with rapid spasms, and their skin turned dark red. In a sudden panic, all the scientists took cover. They watched as the baby began to inflate from limb to limb, and the spasms became more hectic. The room was suddenly silenced, as the child went limp and exploded. Blood and crushed bones splattered all over the walls and equipment. Its intestines hung on to a shelf and the shredded skin fell on the floor.

They turned their attention to the second newborn, who had began to radiate a black aura, as the symbol of the inversed black crescent moon materialized on its forehead. The infant cried in agony; the materials surrounding the infant levitating. They immediately grabbed a clean pen and a paper-filled clipboard, and documented their findings.

One of the scientists held the baby in their arms. As he rocked the infant, another scientist injected a painkiller into its nervous system. The medication worked instantly, as the others clapped to congratulate their success. They were all oblivious to the mysterious presence that had been spying.

He brought out his decryption device and unlocked the door. Clenching his needles, he used this opportunity to make his entrance. He opened the door quietly, and was hit with a nauseating scent. The air reeked of rotting corpse, mixed with blood and vomit; a scent which would make most people faint.

The door closed behind him, as one of the scientists turned his head, his eyes widening with shock. "Somebody help us! There's an intruder in the laboratory!" He shrieked, as the others spun around and stared, awestruck.

"Quickly! Set off the alarms!" Another scientist exclaimed, as his comrade slammed the button of the emergency alarm system. Their eyes filled with horror when the alarm did not work.

He smirked in amusement and rapidly whipped his needles. Some of the scientists shielded their necks with their arms, cringing in pain when they were hit, and hustled around the room. They each fell, one by one, their motor functions immobilized.

The scientist holding the baby spun around, and was instead shot in the back by ten needles. Crouching down in pain, he gently laid the wailing baby on the ceramic floor, and stared at the symbol of their success on its porcelain forehead with pitied eyes.

Coughing out blood, he turned his gaze to his fallen comrades and let out a weak chuckle. "We got off easy. This is nothing compared to what we really deserve. We all deserved a much worst fate." He whispered in between pants. As his vision blurred, a final set of needles pierced his neck, and he laid there motionless beside the infant.

He turned his gaze to the remaining scientists, and calmly walked over to them. They stared at him in terror as they twitched from the pain. He stood in front of the scientist that had injected the syringes.

As the scientist gazed into his expressionless eyes, he could feel his heart beat faster and croaked, "Please, I beg you! I have two kids with no mother. I'm the only one they've got left!" His hazel eyes watered up.

The masked man stared at him nonchalantly, and eyed the needle drilled into his right knee. With his eyes focused on his, he knelt down and gently stroked the silvery steel. His eyes were unfazed and did not express any conscience, as he slowly applied pressure to it. The scientist lightly moaned and pleaded for him to stop. He let out a sinister chuckle and harshly jabbed the needle through his bone. The scientist let out a screech of pure agony. He stared at him dully and equipped a set of needles in each hand. He glanced at his large terror-filled eyes one last time and whipped his needles at all of the scientists' necks.

Turning his attention to the wailing baby, he glared at the symbol on its forehead, and prepared his needles. As he aimed his weapon, the infant's innocent ocean blue eyes looked up at him, and stopped the force of his hand. His emotionless eyes glanced at the child one last time, as he pierced its neck, immediately silencing the room.

He took in the stench of their blood and hid the bodies. His cold eyes glazed the room, and spotted a computer located on the opposite end of the laboratory. He quickly saved the data on to his USB, and shifted his attention to the many reactants. Closing his eyes; with deep concentration ten plastic C4s materialized in his palms. The plastic explosives were moulded into small cubes, and a small cylindrical detonator was placed inside the center of each. He turned his gaze back at where the infant once was, and went to fill the other laboratories with the same substance.

As he wandered the hallways, he overheard a scientist talking to a commander with many medals pinned on his uniform, a close proximity to him. The remnants of grey associated with a middle age covered their heads. They were talking about an experiment that the scientist worked on with his colleagues. Creeping closer in interest, he readied a set of needles and strained his ears to listen.

"We're almost out of test subjects," The scientist sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We need to somehow convince the heads to allow us to farm more fetuses."

The commander sneered and nodded, "I agree. I heard that most don't survive the experiments."

"Pretty much. All of the ones that do survive either end up mutating, or developing a severe dysfunction."

The commander paused and cocked his dark brown eyebrow, "What do you do with the ones that do survive?"

"Well, our facility kills and cremates them. After all, we can't reuse them. At the same time, we aren't allowed to create more fetuses either." The scientist paused. "If the Preventers or the media found out, we'd all be ruined."

"I'd risk life in prison any day in exchange for our clan's success," said the proud commander. He shrugged and continued, "You do know, the only reason we haven't developed the correct formula yet is because we lack the required resources."

"Well, it's not only that. If he would just quit being so difficult, we would have already finished our research."

"Oh yeah, that idiot," he spat. "Everything would have been so much easier if that recon team 17 years ago wasn't so incompetent." His eyes hardened and punched the wall.

"Assuming that infant had survived, I wouldn't hesitate to dissect it or any of the filth from the White Moon." The scientist spat with hatred.

Chuckling at his statement, the commander stretched out his arms and replied, "I doubt she'd be alive, especially since the heads stopped searching many years ago. I guess they deemed it unnecessary."

"Well I'm not surprised, especially since they have something else to entertain them."

"That's true."

"Think they'll kill him?"

"I doubt it. His knowledge is too valuable to them." He paused and scratched his head, "They're going to keep working him until he dies."

"I can't imagine what his life must be like."

The commander chuckled and grinned. "Hell."

Two sets of needles pierced their necks, and they fell permanently silent. After shoving them inside an empty room, he roamed the hallways in search of an entrance to the basement. The clanging sounds of machinery and metal echoed from one of the corridors. A soldier, embellished with many achievement medals pinned to his uniform, was drawn by the loud noise. He narrowed his eyes, and followed the soldier to a hangar-sized door.

The soldier punched a few buttons into a security scanner and swiped an identification card. A door opened adjacent to the hangar's entrance. The masked figure killed the soldier before he entered the hanger, and grabbed his leg. He dragged the body down a dimmed room that had a flight of stairs spiraling downwards, and cautiously descended the steps. As he reached the bottom, the racket only became louder, concealing the sound of the soldier's body thumping with each step. He formed the body into a fetal position and squished him against the darkest corner of the walls.

His gaze skimmed the area and fixated on the brightly lit metal corridor. He noticed the surveillance cameras in this area were all online and scattered throughout the room. Clenching his fist in preparation; he tried to remain vigilant, by looking around for soldiers, and followed the noise down the corridor.

The masked man kept close to the wall and crept under the cameras. He reached an illuminated hangar and spotted 30 people spread throughout the room; half were armed sentries and the other were scientists. Keeping his head low, he swiftly hid behind a large buggy that was filled with large machinery parts, and let his eyes thoroughly analyze the hangar. It was filled with many large computers, equipment and machinery. His gaze focused on the 15 dark purple and black mobile dolls that were reaching their final stages of completion.

He noticed only eight of the scientists were working on the gargantuan robots, while the rest were at the computers programming the systems for the mobile dolls. The sentries were there to protect the scientists as well as keep them on a leash. He spotted a conveyor belt stationed near the wall a few metres from him, harnessing machine parts for the mobile dolls.

Using the loud noise to his advantage, he sprinted towards the conveyor belt and ducked his way through the hangar towards the mobile dolls. The large room made it easy for him to go unnoticed. As he ran, he molded the same C4s, ten times larger than the ones from the laboratory, and hid them behind anything combustible. His eyes gleamed in satisfaction, and cautiously made his way back to the bright corridor.

Reaching the stairs, he heard the deep voice of a sentry talking through a walkie-talkie, and pressed his back to the wall to listen. He peeked behind the wall, and noticed the sentry had found the body.

"Hello? Is anyone there? We have a man down! There's an unidentified intruder lurking around! Set off the alarms!" He exclaimed, attempting to notify the surveillance room, but to no avail.

Pulling out two senbon needles, he whipped them at the sentry's neck. The soldier retaliated, and dove behind the stairs as the needles pierced the steel wall. Quickly grabbing his gun, the sentry removed the safety and returned fire. Within a split second, another set of silvery steel skewered his joints and paralyzed his limbs. The masked man calmly walked towards him. Before he could scream for help, his blood poured on to the titanium floor from the two needles in his neck.

The entire building screeched with alarms, and a constant flickering of bright red. He glared at the body kicking it with his full strength, and discreetly climbed the staircase towards the main floor. With his weapon intact, he sprinted for the entrance.

Three soldiers spotted him turn to a corner and fired at his direction. He whipped his needles with incredible accuracy, and they all fell to the ground, dead. The number of casualties rapidly increased, as he brought down anyone that crossed his path. As he reached the entrance, he hid between two walls and analysed the area. Fifty soldiers carrying machine guns were scattered around the entrance. His malevolent eyes stared at them intently and observed their movements. With his back against the wall, he crept closer and materialized a set of incendiary grenades in each hand.

A few sentries hovered over the fire exit, observing the four bodies he had left, while the others guarded the main entrance. He quickly removed their pins and tossed the grenades at the soldiers. The incandescence erupted into a sea of flames that seemed to claw its way towards the soldiers. Smoke spread like wildfire and clouded their vision. They covered their mouth with a cloth and treaded through the rapid oxidation.

More soldiers were heading towards the explosion to aid their comrades. He spotted a team of paramedics rush to help the injured, however the casualties only increased. He laughed at his exhilarating creation, and took this opportunity to dash towards the exterior wall. Concealing himself within the smoke, he jumped over those no longer breathing, and killed those that did.

His speed increased as he inched closer, shoving his right foot into a crack in the wall, and springing himself on top of the wall's edge. He materialized another set of incendiary grenades in his hand, and removed the pins. As he tossed them at the soldiers, he jumped off of the wall, and onto the soft grass on the other side. A second explosion erupted and killed the paramedics. Without a second thought, he sprinted up the hill.

A detonator materialized in his right hand as he ran. Once he reached a safe distance, he reduced his speed, and turned his gaze towards the building in the distance. He pressed the button and waited. With the C4s he planted, a fusillade of explosions erupted from within, merging into a fiery maelstrom that brightened the heavens. He could hear the cries of the soldiers soften until only the crackling of fire was left.

The mysterious figure could feel his skin crawl in ecstasy, and longed for more. It sent an exhilarating chill down his spine, as the incalescence reflected in the vast emptiness of his icy blue eyes.

He chuckled and said in a monotone, as his crematorium burned, "Mission Complete."

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Anyways, please post a review of your thoughts and criticisms. All flames are welcomed! I would like to give my special thanks to flynnflam for continuing to beta read my fan fiction, and to my friend, Yuka Takahashi, for continuing to translate into Japanese.

Please be advised that the translations might not be perfect. If there is anyone who would like to share some light in correcting the errors, please send me a private message. Thanks!***


End file.
